Childish Love
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Rivaille seorang mahasiswa yang ingin memenuhi janji kecilnya dengan bekerja paruh waktu menjadi guru TK, Pertemuan ia dengan seorang bocah beriris hijau bukanlah suatu kebetulan, apa yang akan dihadapi Rivaille nanti? Teacher!Rivalle x Shota!Eren, ModernAU! Warning : Typo, OOC, (Cover by MMD)


A/N: Halooo! akhirnya fanfic saya jadi ! XD aku sudah lama suka ama OTP ini tapi baru jadi fanficnya sekarang XD Aku senang skali pairing ini, dan fanfic fandomnya kereeen2! authornya juga kece2 ! I love you guys all!

aku terinspirasi dengan mini comic tentang Guru TK Rivaille dan Shota Eren! jadi kalau ada kesamaan mohon maaf sebesar - besarnya u.u! #bow

Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and characters, they belong to Hajime Isayama

* * *

Tap.

Ia sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Seorang pemuda berdiri tegap menghadapi Little Corps Kindergarten.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mulai detik ini ia akan bekerja paruh waktu di tempat ini. Kenapa menjadi guru TK? Kalau melihat mukanya, mungkin sama sekali tidak cocok. Alis yang tebal dengan muka yang datar dan dingin ini dapat membuat anak kecil bisa menangis dengan satu tatapan.

Ia menghela nafas. Ia sudah memutuskan bulat - bulat untuk menerima pekerjaan ini.

Ia berjalan melewati taman kecil, dan seorang wanita menengok dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Selamat datang, anda ingin menjemput seseorang?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Oh! Kamu pemuda yang mengajukan pekerjaan disini ya?"

"Iya."

Wanita itu menyilahkan pemuda itu untuk masuk ke sekolah itu sambil tersenyum, bercakap-cakap mengenai dirinya dan pekerjaan sebagai guru.

**Shingeki no Kyojin**

Childish Love

_Rivaille X Eren Jeager _

Sudah seminggu ia bekerja sebagai guru TK yang bekerja setengah hari. Ya, dia tidak perlu mengajar atau memberi nilai anak-anak. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengawasi dan mengajak bermain.

Awalnya anak-anak takut kepadanya, bahkan ada yang menangis raung-raung ketakutan. Rivaille tersenyum tipis mengingat hari pertamanya. Ia sungguh lelah karena seharian menahan emosi dan bersabar pada mereka; ia bukan orang yang terbiasa dengan anak - anak, lalu kenapa menjadi guru TK? Itu masih sebuah misteri.

Setelah tiga hari, anak-anak sudah menerima kehadirannya, tetapi mereka masih enggan untuk mendekati guru baru mereka.

Sampai suatu sore ada anjing liar melewati taman, dan Jean melempar batu ke anjing itu. Suara gonggongan langsung membuat semua orang terdiam.

Rivaille dengan cepat berlari ke arah anjing itu, mendorong Jean ke belakangnya. Anak yang ketakutan itu langsung bergabung dengan temannya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya tapi anjing itu malah maju, mengeram. Tiba-tiba anjing itu lari mendekat dan Rivaille mengangkat tangan kanannya secara insting.

_Gila, sakit,_ pikirnya saat gigi anjing itu menembus kulit lengannya. Ia menggoyangkan tangannya sebelum menendang. Lepas. Bau darah menyengat hidungnya tetapi ia terus menyerang anjing itu, yang mengonggong tetapi tidak mendekat.

"Kaing!" _Sukses_, pikirnya sambil melihat anjing itu kabur. Tangannya sakit tetapi masih ada yang hal lain yang harus ia cek. Rivaille berbalik dan menatap Jean.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Jean hanya menangis. Sang ibu ketua pun panik melihat tangan Rivaille berdarah. Ia dilarikan ke klinik terdekat. Untung ia tidak terkena rabies. Rivaille bisa menghela nafas lega.

Esoknya Rivaille dikerubunin oleh murid - murid yang terkagum.

"Rivaille-sensei keren!"

"Rivaille-sensei kuaat! Kayak Superman!"

"Rivaille-sensei itu seperti pahlawan," sahut satu anak. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Kepalanya sedikit pening dengan suara nyaring anak-anak tetapi ia mengelus kepala mereka dan mengucapkan "terima kasih." Sebagian anak memberikan Yupi, gambar yang kucel dan benda-benda lucu. Jean dengan malu-malu meminta maaf atas kenakalannya. Rivaille hanya mendengus.

"Lain kali hati-hati, bocah." Jean mengebungkan pipinya.

Pikirannya kembali ke hari ini saat seorang anak menarik bajunya dengan pelan dan meminta ia membacakan cerita. Dengan datar ia menatap anak itu tetapi tidak mengatakan tidak.

Setelah itu anak-anak yang menunggu dijemput orang tuanya mulai bosan dengan suara monoton Rivaille.

"Bosaaaan."

"Ga seru Rivaille-senseiii."

"Ayo main!"

Rivaille menatap sebal, lalu mengambil secarik kertas lipat dan melipat menjadi kelinci. Mereka langsung tertarik dan menatapnya berbinar-binar.

"Kelincinya lucuuuu!"

"Aku mau kelinci itu!"

"Sensei ajarin kamiii!"

Walau mukanya terlihat sebal, dalam hati ia tersenyum; ia menikmati bakatnya yang pintar melipat, walau tidak berguna untuk kehidupannya.

Setelah semua murid dijemput, Rivaille menatap taman yang kosong. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo Rivaille! Kau bekerja dengan keras ya! Aku salut padamu!" kata seorang wanita berkuncir kuda dengan kacamata. Rivaille hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan kembali ke gedung TK.

"Minggir, Hanji-san," katanya. Ia tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan orang, ya, ia sebenarnya benci sosialisasi. Apalagi Hanji ini orangnya nyentrik dan berisik baginya, ia hanya ingin berurusan dengan Ibu Ketua saja.

"Iih, kamu kok tidak bisa ramah seperti sikapmu ke murid? Tidak adil~" Ia mengikuti Rivaille ke ruang staff.

"Hey, Rivaille," Hanji mencolek pundaknya.

"...Hm?" Rivaille dengan cuek melepas apronnya dan kaos di ruang ganti, sudah terbiasa dengannya menempel walaupun saat ia ganti baju.

"Besok ada anak baru dan shift kamu jadi pagi ya? Kan besok libur hehe~" Ia tersenyum lebar. Rivaille agak kesal dengan atasannya yang seenak jidat mengganti shiftnya. Hell, pekerjaan rumahnya menumpuk seperti gunung dan ia harus begadang lagi? Ia menghela nafas dan menggerutu tapi Hanji hanya menepuknya dan pergi.

Ia turun di stasiun kedua dan berjalan ke apartemennya yang sederhana dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Ia lelah dan mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk istirahat, tapi ia ingin memenuhi janjinya, yang ia buat sejak kecil.

Esoknya, Rivaille bangun seperti biasa, meneguk kopi hangat dan baca koran sebentar, ia menaiki kereta pagi yang agak sepi dan sampai seperti biasa.

Hari begitu tenang- tidak ada yang berani membuat onar semenjak Rivaille masuk. Tidak semua orang menyukainya tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya berharap hari ini ia bisa rilex.

Tetapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

"Nah, sekarang ibu membawa teman baru kalian!" kata Hanji sambil tersenyum lebar ke anak - anak yang dengan rapi duduk menanti anak baru.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan mata hijau terang memasuki ruangan kelas Kupu - Kupu. Rivaille memerhatikan anak tersebut dari tempatnya di belakang kelas.

"Ayo, sebutkan namamu." Hanji menepuk punggungnya pelan, matanya dari tadi melihat kekiri kenan menjadi fokus ke depan.

"Namaku Eren... Eren Jaeger," katanya, mata terpaku pada Rivaille. "Salam kenal."

Anak-anak di kelas bertepuk tangan dan menyambutnya dengan hangat. Ia akhirnya duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang; si kutu buku, pikir Rivaille. Anak itu pemalu, tapi ia tetap mengenalkan dirinya kepada Eren.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Beberapa anak mendekati Eren, menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Eren menjawabnya dengan mantap. _Anak pemberani rupanya_, pikir Rivaille. Lebih banyak anak kemudian menghampirinya, membuat Eren melirik ke gurunya.

"Itu... guru kita?" tanyanya ke teman sebangkunya. Armin mengangguk.

"Iya, namanya Rivaille-sensei."

"Kok pendek ya?" Wajahnya polos tanpa rasa bersalah.

JLEB

_Frontal juga ini anak,_ pikir Rivaille sambil mengepal tangannya. Tawa langsung memenuhi ruangan. Rasa marah dan malu bercampur aduk, tapi sebelum ia meledak, Hanji masuk membawa kue.

"Anak-anak! Saatnya makan!" Mereka langsung mengerubuti Hanji, tangan mencoba merebut kue nya. "Pelan-pelan ya." Ia membagikan kuenya dengan rata.

Rivaille menghela nafas dengan lega. Tetapi anak itu tidak meninggalkannya. Sehabis mendapatkan bagiannya ia segera lari ke tempat Rivaille berdiri.

"Sensei tidak makan?" tanyanya polos. Rivaille tidak menjawab.

KRES

Eren membagi kuenya menjadi dua. Rivaille meliriknya terkejut.

"Ini buat sensei," katanya sambil menyodorkan sebagian ke Rivaille. Rivaille menatap kue itu. Apa boleh ia ambil itu? Sekarang ia seorang guru, bukan hanya Rivaille.

Setelah beberapa saat ia mengambil kue itu dengan ragu. Eren tersenyum dengan lebar, dan entah kenapa kekesalan Rivaille menghilang sesaat.

* * *

Sudah sebulan ia mengawasi Eren, anaknya cepat beradaptasi tapi ia juga sering membuat masalah sepeeti mengganggu kerjanya atau ribut , ia dapat berinteraksi dengan mudah walau cepat emosi, ia juga polos dari anak lain, ia kadang cerewet dan serba ingin tahu, membuat Rivaille agak kesal, cocok berteman dengan Armin, anak pendiam yang rasa ingin tahunya besar. Eren sering bertengkar dengan Jean, anak keras kepala dan sombong, untunglah mereka tidak membuat masalah sampai fatal. Sampai suatu waktu...

BRAAAK

Suara kotak jatuh dengan keras membuat seisi kelas terkaget, Rivaille yang kebetulan lewat kelas itu dari toilet buru - buru menghampiri kelas itu, ia terkejut melihat muridnya cedera.

"Ereeen!"

"D-d-darahh!"

"Hiiiii!"

"Huwaaa takuttt!"

Darah mengucur dari kepala Eren. Anak itu hanya memenjamkan mata, menahan rasa sakit. Anak-anak berhamburan dari kelas, sedangkan Rivaille dengan cepat merobek apronnya dan menekan luka itu. Pendarahan itu harus diberhentikan.

Rivaille tertegun melihat muka Eren menahan tangisnya.

"Bertahanlah," ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Eren mengangguk sambil terisak - isak.

Rivaille membawa Eren ke klinik terdekat, Ia bernafas lega ketika dokter mengatakan Eren tidak terkena geger otak, kepalanya dibalut perban, hampir separuh mukanya tidak kelihatan, Eren terus menggenggami tangannya.

"Hei Bocah, kenapa kau tidak menangis?" tanya Rivaille penasaran, sudah sewajarnya anak kecil yang mengalami luka yang begitu sakit akan menangis kencang, tapi ia hanya diam saja daritadi.

"K-Kata mama, aku harus menjadi kuat!" ucapnya agak terbata - bata, rupanya ia masih menahan tangisnya.

Rivaille berhenti dan jongkok didepannya, mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kau sudah kuat, Eren, kalau mau menangis, menangislah sekarang" ucapnya, Eren yang tadinya tenang saja langsung menangis di pundak Rivaille, tanpa sadar Eren nyaman dengan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Rivaille.

Esoknya Jean minta maaf kepada Eren sambil takut, Eren membalasnya dengan senyum riangnya, lalu Hanji-san membawa donut kepada anak - anak.

Setelah kejadian itu, Rivaille semakin capek. Tugas kuliah menumpuk. Sejujurnya, Rivaille tenang melihat mereka berbaikan, tetapi kelakuan Eren terhadapnya malah makin menjadi - jadi. Mengapa? Rivaille tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu.

"Kulihat akhir - akhir ini kamu semakin dekat dengan Eren," goda Hanji yang mendekati Rivaille yang sedang berdiri di samping jendela. Anak-anak sangat menyukai donat; mereka selalu ramai ketika waktu makan.

"Humph, yang ada dia semakin bandel," ujarnya sambil mengamati Eren yang makan. Setengah dari meses cokelat di donat itu berakhir di pipinya.

"Tapi kamu tahu kan, tiap anak itu punya cara tersendiri meminta perhatian," kata Hanji sambil mengedip nakal.

Rivaille diam, mengingat -hari bagaimana Eren memulai masalah dengannya.

_Flashback Mode On_

_"Heichou!" ucapnya dengan riang, Rivaille berkedip, bingung._

_"Karena Rivaille itu seperti Korporal! Yang kuat dan hebat!" ujarnya sambil mengepal tangannya ke atas._

_"...Yang sopan, bocah." Rivaille tidak keberatan dengan nickname barunya. Ia berpura - pura menjitak kepala Eren, yang kemudian tersenyum lebar._

_"Heichouuu!"_

_Dan murid yang lain pun ikutan memanggil dirinya Heichou._

_"Hiyaaa!" Eren menyergap Rivaille dengan tiba – tiba. Rivaille menghindar serangan kecilnya dengan kerutan heran._

_"Aku akan mengalahkan Heichou!" Eren berteriak, lalu mencoba menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga. Serangannya dihentikan dengan satu tangan._

_"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Rivaille._

_"Kalau aku bisa mengalahkan Heichou, aku harus menjadi kuat," katanya dengan mata berbinar binar._

_Rivaille menepuknya jidatnya. Sudah cukup Eren mengotori meja dengan tata cara makannya yang berantakan, sekarang ditambah game bodoh buatannya? Ia jadi menyesal membiarkan ia memanggilnya 'Heichou'._

_"Anak - anak! Saatnya belajar!" panggil Hanji di taman bermain. Rivaille sadar Eren tidak ada saat memerhatikan anak - anak masuk ke kelas. Sambil menghela nafas ia berjalan menuju pohon besar, tempat persembunyian biasanya._

_"Hiyaaa!" Eren melompat dari perosotan dan menyerang Rivaille dari belakang. Rivaille langsung berbalik dan menangkapnya. Anak itu berteriak sambil menendang-nendang, tetapi Rivaille tidak bergerak_

_"Tch.. bandel kamu," ucapnya sambil menyentil kupingnya._

_"Aduhhh!"Eren merenggut karena rencananya gagal._

_"A-aku sudah kasih tau E-eren untuk tidak begitu.." kata Armin. Matanya berair. Ia sungguh takut dimarahi guru yang perkasa ini, tetapi ia tidak tega meninggalkan temannya yang gegabah itu. Ia hanya mendecih dan membawa mereka kembali ke kelas. Rivaille tampak marah, tapi ia sebenarnya khawatir._

_Rivaille melirik ke halaman. Sekarang sudah sore dan hanya ada Eren dan Armin yang bermain pasir. Tidak lama kemudian ibunya Armin datang menjemput anaknya, yang hanya melambai pada temannya._

_Orang tua Eren memang terkenal sangat sibuk, tetapi sekarang sudah terlalu sore._

_Rivaille, dengan rasa terpaksa, mendekatinya, pedang-pedangan di tangannya. "Heichou?" Eren menoleh. Rivaille membelakak. Anak ini terlalu lucu._

_"Ehm...ini" Ia melempar salah satu pedang plastik ke arahnya. "Kali ini lawan aku dengan jantan," kata Rivaille sambil ia bergerak ke posisi siap bertarung. Eren menatapnya dengan mata berbinar - binar._

_"Hiyaaa!" Ia lari dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Rivaille dengan mudah menghindar, tapi tampaknya Eren kali ini serius. Saat mereka berhenti, nafas terengah-engah dengan senyuman di mulut mereka, matahari sudah mulai menghilang._

_Flashback Mode Off_

Kerutan di dahinya pun menghilang, diganti dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis di bibirnya. Hanji tertawa.

"Ehem~ Ternyata kamu bisa senyum juga," ejek Hanji, dan mendapatkan tendangan 'sayang' dari Rivaille. Hanji tertawa sambil menghindar, mengangkat tangannya sambil mundur. Tanpa sadar, Eren telah memerhatikan mereka sejak awal.

Rivaille selesai mengangkat kardus yang penuh dengan mainan warna-warni ke rak barang. Ia menyibak rambutnya dan membersihkan mukanya dari keringat. Tiba - tiba tangan kecil menarik bajunya, dan ia menoleh. Eren.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ini!" Eren menunjukan karyanya—origami yang lecek dengan terlalu banyak lipatan yang salah tetapi masih berbentuk. Rivaille menepuk pundaknya.

"Kerja yang bagus," ucap Rivaille sambil tersenyum. Mata Eren langaung berbinar- binar.

Rivaille menghela nafas, mata melirik ke arah jam. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 6 dan orang tuanya tak kunjung datang. Hanji, memikirkan hal yang sama, menariknya dengan ceria dari Eren yang bingung. Mukanya langsung serius saat mereka sudah di luar ruangan.

"Haduh... Orang tuanya bilang mereka bisa menjempunya atau tidak, bagaimana ya?" kata Hanji. Dahinya berkerut.

Rivaille diam sesaat, lalu berkata,"Biar aku merawat Eren malam ini, besok aku antarkan pulang." Hanji melongo.

"S-Serius, Rivaille!?" Rivaille meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke kelas, mengambil jaket tebalnya dan mengepak tas Eren. Anak itu hanya menonton Rivaille menenteng tasnya sebelum berlari ke arahnya. Hanji masih melongo di dekat pintu.

"Sudah ya," ucap Rivaille, memakai syal dan memegang tangan Eren. Eren hanya melambai.

"Hoaahhh!" Eren berlari masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang kecil, menendang sepatunya. Rivaille, sedikit jengkel melihat ketidak-rapihan itu, langsung mengambil sepatu anak itu dan menaruhnya di samping semua sepatunya. Ia harus menaruhnya di atas penghangat ruangan jika ia ingin sepatu mereka kering besok.

"Eren, jangan lari-lari," ucap Rivaille sambil melepaskan syal dan jaket tebalnya, menggantungnya sebelum masuk, mengejar Eren. Anak itu tidak mendengarkan satu katapun, dan Rivaille mendesah pasrah melihat air yang sekarang menghancurkan kebersihan lantainya.

Setelah beberapa lama Eren menghilang ke kamarnya. Rivaille langsung menariknya keruang tengah. "Sini kau, jangan mencoba membuat kamarku berantakan," katanya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Heichou tidak punya mainan?" tanyanya. _Rupanya ia mencari itu_. Ia segera mengambil handuk baru di lemari pakaian.

"Mandi dulu. Kamu bisa sakit, tadi kehujanan." Ia menarik kerah anak itu saat ia mencoba berlari, dan mendekapnya. Baju Rivaille sudah basah, tidak ada bedanya.

"Tidak mauuu! Aku sudah 'tsuyoi!'" Rivaille menjitak kepalanya. Eren terdiam, dan Rivaille tidak membuang waktu, ia mulai membuka baju Eren.

"A-aku bisa sendiri!" Eren melepas baju dan celananya, dan dibiarkan tergeletak basah di lantai. Rivaille hanya mendorongnya ke dalam kamar mandi yang sempit. Herannya mereka masih bisa meletakkan sebuah bathtub di dalam ruangan sekecil itu.

Air hangat yang mengucur dari kerannya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memenuhi bak itu, tetapi Eren masih kecil. Ia tidak butuh banyak air.

"Ayo masuk." Eren dengan senang hati melompat, tertawa saat ia melihat Rivaille basah kuyup. Rivaille mendengus, ia mengambil botol sabun dan menyemprotkan sedikit ke busa. Ia dengan perlahan membasuh badan Eren, fokus membersihkan.

"Hahaha, geli Heichou!" Eren masih menyibak air di dalam bathtub, membuat Rivaille semakin basah. Gelembung busa menempel di bajunya.

"…Eren." Eren terdiam.

"Eng... Karena Heichou sudah basah, mandi bareng saja!" Suaranya memelas plus wajah polosnya dengan kata yang begitu ambigu, 'Hell, aku masih normal...' pikirnya.

Rivaille mengangkat alisnya. Ia tidak pernah mandi dengan keluarganya, apalagi dengan anak orang lain. Tapi ia sadar ia sudah memandikan anak orang lain. Anak yang sudah cukup umur untuk mandi sendiri.

"...Ya sudah, minggir," ucapnya sambil membuka kemeja dan celananya. Eren hanya tersenyum girang.

Dengan badan masih hangat keduanya duduk di sofa, bersender dengan nyaman. Rambut mereka masih basah dan tetesan air terus meninggalkan noda di kain sofanya, tetapi itu akan kering. Rivaille melirik ke Eren yang sedang menonton TV, kepala bersender di pundak Rivaille.

"...Eren, kau suka nasi omelet?" tanya Rivaille. Ia berdiri dan Eren, kehilangan tempat bersandar, langsung duduk dengan tegak.

"Suka!" Eren spontan berdiri dan mengikutinya. Rivaille menunjuk meja dan Eren kemudian duduk. Puas dengan kepatuhannya, ia kemudian mulai membuat makan malam mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat makanan jadi dan mereka berdua duduk di sekitar meja yang kecil, menyantap dengan tenang. Suara TV masih terdengar dari ruang sebelah.

"Rivaille-san tinggal sendiri?" tanya Eren dengan hati-hati. Rivaille mengangkat alisnya.

"...Ya," jawabnya sebelum menyeruput kopinya, memegang cangkirnya dari atas. Eren tertawa dengan gaya Rivaille minum yang unik. Rivaille hanya melirik ke arah lain, kadang tawa Eren itu enak didengar walau berisik.

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai jam tidur, dan Rivaille sepertinya tidak bisa membiarkan Eren tidur sendiri. Memang ada satu ruangan lagi, tetapi Eren tidak terlihat nyaman. Mata Eren berbinar- binar saat ia meminta Rivaille tidur dengannya.

"...Huh. Hanya kali ini saja." Eren melompat kegirangan mendengar jawabannya dan berlari ke kamar Rivaille, melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya. Rivaille, setelah mematikan semua lampu, kembali dan menyelimuti Eren sebelum berbaring di sampingnya.

Eren terus menatapnya.

"Tidur, bocah."

"...Tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya, lalu ia menambahkan. "Tempat Heichou terlalu tenang. Tiap malam rumahku selalu berisik jadi aku sudah terbiasa," ucapnya dengan nada polos. Mata Rivaille melebar. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi di rumahnya sekarang.

Ia menghela nafas. Eren masih terlalu kecil untuk hal seperti ini tapi itu memang sudah terjadi. Ia tidak dapat mengubahnya. Jadi ia merangkul Eren dan berbisik.

"Jangan pikirkan lingkunganmu. Kejar mimpimu dan lindungi orang yang kau sayangi." Eren membalas pelukannya.

"Un! Aku akan membuat mama selalu tersenyum!" Ia tersenyum lebar, Rivaille mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ne ne, Heichou mau nyanyikan aku lullaby?" Ia memasang muka melas.

"…Kalau kamu janji akan tidur."

"Aku janji!"

Dengan pelan, Rivaille bersenandung pelan, membuat Eren tertidur perlahan - lahan.

* * *

Esok dan seterusnya, mereka menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa, tetapi hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Eren berhenti menyerang Rivaille dan selalu menuruti apa katanya, walau sering membuat masalah. Rivaille juga mulai terbuka dengan guru dan murid lain, bahkan ia protektif soal Eren. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain origami. Waktu damai ini terus berlanjut sampai hari itu.

Rivaille hanya terdiam saat mendengar kabar soal orang tuanya yang sudah cerai sekarang. Eren harus pindah.

"Eh? Rivaille? Kau mendengarkan?" tanya Hanji. Muka Rivaille tetap tidak berekspresi, tapi ia bisa merasakan aura yang tegang. Rivaille hanya menatap jendela keluar. Ia menebak bagaimana reaksi Eren setelah mendengarkan ini.

"H-Heichouuuuu!" Suara nyaring terdengar dari koridor, dan Rivaille langsung bergegas ke luar. Eren berlari ke arahnya dengan muka yang penuh dengan air mata. Rivaille hanya menerima hantaman keras dari bocah berambut coklat tersebut.

"A-aku..hiks...tidak mau...hiks pergi."

Hanji diam menatap mereka dari dalam ruangan, melihat Rivaille mengelus punggung Eren yang terisak-isak di pundaknya. Mereka membutuhkan waktu bersama yang terakhir. _Mereka sudah seperti saudara, _pikir Hanji. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat kenyataan ini.

Setelah Rivaille selesai mengusap airmatanya, ia memegang kedua bahunya, membuat anak tersebut memandangnya.

"Dengar Eren," ucapnya dengan nada tegas. "Apapun yang kamu hadapi, kamu harus bisa menyelesaikan dengan berani. Aku tetap di belakangmu." Rivaille mencubit pipinya, senyum tipis yang tidak meyakinkan di bibirnya. "Jangan lemah."

Eren menyikat mukanya dengan lengan, tetapi itu hanya memebarkan ingusnya dan membuat Rivaille mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. "Ya sensei! Aku akan berusaha menjadi kuat seperti sensei! Tatakae!" Ia mengancung tinggi kepalannya.

_Kenapa baru hari gini memanggilku sensei?_ Dengus Rivaille, selama ini Eren hanya memanggilnya 'Heichou'.

Setelah Eren menerima keadaan yang pahit ini Rivaille dan yang lain siap membereskan barang- barang Eren. Setelah beberapa lama sebuah taksi datang, dan turunlah ibunya, yang bergegas menghampiri mereka. Ia menatap Rivaille.

"Maaf ya selama ini Eren membuatmu repot."

"...Tidak apa- apa, dia sudah kuanggap adik sendiri," ucapnya tanpa sadar. Hanji bersiul. Duk! Rivaille menendang kaki Hanji ketika Ibunya Eren berbalik. Hanji hanya bisa menyeringai menahan sakit. Eren keluar dari ruangan menenteng ranselnya dan Rivaille baru teringat akan origami burungnya. Ia merogoh kantongnya dan memberi kertas itu ke Eren.

"Ambil ini. kau ingin melipat ini kan?" ucap Rivaille. Eren, walau matanya sedikit berair, menerimanya.

"Umm.."

"...Kalau mau ngomong, ngomong lah, waktumu tidak banyak."

"Nee, Heichou coba nunduk!" perintahnya.

"...Tch" Rivaille menunduk.

CHU!

Sebuah bibir mungil melekat di pipinya yang dingin, membuat Rivaille terkejut. Kalau saja ibunya tidak disini, ia menjitak bocah itu... atau membalas kecupannya?

"...Dasar bocah." ia mencubit kedua pipinya, menahan rasa malu. Eren hanya mengeluh sakit, tangan yang tidak memegang origami mengusap-usap pipinya. Suara klakson mobil menyita perhatian mereka dan Eren melambaikan tangannya. Para guru dan murid dengan sedih membalas lambaiannya. Rivaille terdiam di dekat pohon. Ini pertama kali ia merasakan sakitnya berpisah dengan orang yang dekat dengannya.

Pertemuan mereka sangat singkat, bahkan mereka mengenal satu sama lain hanya beberapa bulan, tetapi Rivaille merasakan rindu yang begitu hebat ketika bocah bersurai coklat itu pergi meninggalkannya, Ia merasa nostalgia, seperti pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tapi apalah daya, ia tak bisa mengingatnya lebih jelas, Rivaille memandang langit yang terbentang luas, dibenaknya ia berharap bisa bertemu dengannya di waktu yang akan datang.

FIN

A/N : bagaimana? jelek? pendek? buruk? ga jelas? karena saya masih pemula, saya butuh saran dan kritik dari kalian, flames boleh2 aja sih tapi jangan terlalu yah QwQ mental saya gak kuat XD bagi yang ingin sequelnya, mohon di reviews X3 maaf jika banyak salah ! but thank you for reading until the end and have nice days :D


End file.
